a tiger,wolf,fox,rabbit and 4 turtles
by shadowfoxdemonprincess
Summary: the turtles meet 4 girls that act just like them will the girls cause trouble or help them save the world rated T for future chapters not the best at summeries
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 moving to a new place**

this is my first story so if you like it review me please donney may you

**DONNEY:Shadow fox deamon princess doesnt own any thing execpt her OC's and some villans**

good job donney

It was a ordinary day for these four teenagers. The youngest was on the computer, she had rabbit ears a rabbit tail,fair skin, bright blue eyes and shoulder lenght ruby red hair, her name is Shyanne, her second oldest sister had wolf ears a wolf tail,peach skin,black eyes and black sholder lenght hair, her name was Angelann. The eldest sister had tiger ears a tiger tail apricot skin dark green eyes and her brown hair was down to her mid-back, her name was Violet, the second youngest had fox ears,two fox tails,tan skin,amber eyes,and golden hair down to her knees,her name was Chogenett.

* * *

Violet and Angelanne got into another one of their fights for who knows why.Shyanne was playing a computer game and Chogenett locked herself in her room again she was always doing this when she was upset Shyanne got off her game to cheak on Chogenett . When she knocks she unlocked the door and open the door "Cho" she said looking at her older sister"are you alright". Cho was doing some research on the computer and was startled by her sisters voice "yeah Shy"Cho said looking at her sister.

* * *

Violet came into the room and said happily "were moving to New York" Cho and Shy both screamed"WHAT!!!!!!"."Yeah me and Anggie decied today Annggie packed your bags already..."Cho then screamed "DON'T WE GET A SAY IN THIS !!!!!!!!" right then Anggie came in while every one but Cho covered their sensitive animal ears.Shy was crying because they had to move away from their nice old abaned manor and had to leave there manor and live "_this is going to freaking suck" _Cho thought.

* * *

Cho was running along the roof tops of New York thinking_"I guess New York isn't all that bad"_ but after that thought she heard a noise with her fox ears _"What the heck was that"_ she thought. Just then 38 black suited ninja's fell from a higher roof top and one of them said"we are the foot and we are the law around here we have come to collect you so you can join us and meet our master"Cho just said "umm how about NO " and jumped to another rooftop that was a lot higher up. Both of her tails wagging teasingly and Cho said "If you want me you have to come get me"

* * *

Meanwhile our favorit turtles were in the lair and they finally decied to protrol the city but when they finally got to the sorface it was thirty minets after they decied to go to the souface becase they had to find their wepons and to get Mickey to stop playing his video game then they had to get out of the sewer they finally got to the souface they finally started their portrol.

* * *

Cho tripped and hiting her head on a stack of boxes with a hammer on top the hammer fell on Cho who was sitting down rubbing her head where she hit the boxes the hammer fell and smassed her ankel causing her to scream"DAMNIT WHO IN THEIR FUCKING RIGHT MIND WOULD PUT A BUNCH OF FREAKING STEEL BOXES IN THE MIDDLE OF A FREAKING ROOF WITH A FREAKING JACK HAMMER ON TOP I MEAN MY FREAKING GOD!!!!!!"

* * *

Drawn by the sound of somone sreaming they got one roof away and saw a girl srounded by the foot and cluching her ankel like it was broken.

* * *

_"Crap me and my big mouth I got my self in a crap load of trouble darn it I think I broke my ankel"_ Cho thought cluching her ankel and clinching her teeth. She just now heard somone talking by the sound and pitch of their voice that it was a teenage male having a debate with another teenage male.Right then her vison became blurrly she heard a fight going on and when she heard somone ask if she was ok Cho said she was ok but fainted right after she did.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------like i said before this is my first story on so if you like it please review

shadowfoxdeamonprincess

**Cho: yeah like the shadow fox deamon princess said review AND I HATE YOU SHADOW **GRABS A BAT AND STARTS TO CHASE ME

ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 When Cho woke up

this is my second chapter hope you like it

**Cho:hehe Vi is going to explode in this chapter**

**Mikey:Shadow Fox deamon princess still doesnt own any thing**

GOOD JOB MIKEY

When Cho's eyes fluttered open she thought she was out of it for a few minuits but she heard the same male vocies she heard before "I think shes waking up" "well duh Mikey "Cho opened her eyes and expeted to see the rooftop but what she saw shocked her so much she nearly fainted again.She was in a hospital room or so she thought.Four gaint turtles all facing away from her but still.She started to cry for the frist time in her life

she missed her sisters trabely and her ankel hurt like hell and she didn't know where she was so she stared to cry.When a turtle with a blue bandanna turned around and saw her crying he told the other turtles and they all saw her crying they all were trying to calm her down."Please we are trying to help you "the purple banded one said."I don't care"Cho said still crying "I miss my sister's and I just want to go home!","Well sorry but your not going any on that ankel."the purple banded one said."What do you mean ..."Cho said still crying but now even harder."Frist of all it's Donnelltello"Donn said"and secondly your ankel is broken in four places ..." Cho just now looked at her ankel and saw it was wrap in gauze and then she fell and fanited again.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HASN'T CALLED HOME YET!!!!!"Violet screamed."She went out 6 hours ago shes been out longer so please calm down Vi."Anggie said trying to calm their tiger eared and tiger tailed sister."How about we try to find her instead of worring about her"Shy said with worried eyes. "Fine we'll go look for her."They all agreed.

"My sisters are going out to look for me."Cho said suddenly startilling the turtles "How do you know?"Mikey said looking confused. "Mikey right, our thoughts are..never mind"She said quikly."Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Chogenett"She said smiling while wincing as she tryed to stand up. "Chogenett thats quite a long name you got I'm Leonardo thats Raphel and thats Donnetello but you can call us Leo,Raph,and Donney"Leo said starring at her ears."Dude what are you starring at cause it's freaking me out"Cho said looking kind of scared."Chogenett do you have a shorter name"Donney asked. "yeah Cho but my sisters call me fox trot most of the time"she said starting to cry again."Do they all have fox ears and two fox tails"Donney asked."No but if one of you guys can carry me back to the souface you can meet them"Cho said with a hopful vioce."We'll all go"Leo said."I'll take her on my back that way she doesn't have to walk"Donney said.Cho said clapping her hands and in her best babie voice"fank you fank you fank you!!!"everyone started laughing.

"Vi do you think fox trot is ok"Shy said looking extremly worried."Don't worry Shy,Cho is going to be alright"Vi said but then thought_"At least I hope she is"_

"Donney your passenger is pretty quite back there"Mikey joked.Then Donney looked back at Cho and said"you ok back there Cho"making her jump."Warn me befor you scare me...I hear my sisters they're ..over there!!VI,ANGGIE,SHY"

"That was Cho's voice"Anggie said looking around for were th voice came from she saw someone waving at them from a smaller rooftop."Guys she's over there"Anggie said happily.Vi saw someone holding Cho up with her tiger eyes and thought_"shit what did she do this time"_

Cho just then remebered Donney was carring her around on his back and thought_ "oh shit they're going to be pissed that I got hurt again"_

Cho saw Anggie cracking her knukles,Shy looking down and shaking her head,and Vi looking at her with such a look of dissapointment and then Vi screamed"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN I WAS SO FUCKEN WORRIED THAT YOU HAD BEEN KILLED NEXT TIME TRY CALLING THE FUCKEN HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!"Cho wispered to Donney "Behold Vi's rage" and started to giggle.AND WHAT IS SO FUCKEN FUNNY CHO"it was awhile before Shy steped in and said "How about Cho just tell us what happened."Then Cho told everyone what happened but was interupted by Shy giggling"what is it Shy"Cho asked."Who's back are you on"Shy asked still giggling."This is Donney thats Leo that one is Raph and he is Mikey"Cho said.Anggie saw her ankel when Donney set her down."Oh god what did you do now Fox trot"Anggie said shaking her head in dissapointment."Well I kind of ran head log into a bunch of steel boxes with a jack hammer on top and while i was sitting on my butt rubbing my head were I hit it and the jack hammer fell on my ankel and broke it in four different places."Cho explained.Vi was looking mader and mader by the minet._"Oh shit she is pissed"_she then screamed"WHO PUTS A JACK HAMMER ON TOP OF A BUNCH OF BOXES NOW COME HERE WERE GOING HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"."yes mother" cho said

_**Violet:the annoucer isnt here so read and review us and I guess I went a little over board with Cho didnt I**_

**Anggie: Ya think**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 whats wrong with me

things really start to heat up in this chapter just so you know this is a year after Cho's ankel healed.

**Cho:Shadow Fox Deamon Princess will never own TMNT**

Sfdp: in a corner crying

Mikey:I'd be scared if she owned us

Sfdp:WHAT WAS THAT SPOT!!

Mikey:MY NAME IS NOT SPOT FOR THE LAST TIME!!

Shy:Mikey shut up before you get...

sfdp'has a sword'

Mikey:what is that for...OH SHIT KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME,OUCH!!

Shy:never mind,Im hungey

**Cho:yeah lets go**

_"It's been a year since we've seen those turtles I really owe them a lot, and my archery skills are a hell of a lot better"_Cho thought while working on her laptop and listening to "Girlfriend" on the raido but was interupted by Shy looking worried."Shy whats up"Cho said."get your bow and arrows Vi said there trouble out there"Shy said looking around and grabbing her sword,kuninis,and shurikens.

A few minits earlyer the turtles were heading out to the surface and started protrol but before they were able to spilt up they were attacked by an unknown enemy."who are these guys!!"Donney shouted while throwing off some enemys."I don't know Donney"said Leo while slicing someones arm off.All of a sudden a arrow came out of no where and shot someone in the heart.

"Damn it these guys never learn I mean really this is riddicules"Cho said after she shot someone in the heart."Who shot that arrow because they saved Donney"Raph said shocked not knowing that he was about to get cut in half.When Cho saw that the enemy was about to do that she grabbed one of her arrows and ran down the side of the building she was on when she put the arrow on the enemy's shoulder she said "of all the dissonrable things " and shoved the arrow into his shoulder blade and killed him when she turned around she gasped.

Cho was so shocked she acidentily swallowed the gum she was chewing and punched her self in the gut to unstick the gum and it worked because she cofted the gum up and said"Oh my god how long has it been I mean holy cow!!"she said grasping the neckless she was wearing."And you are"Donney asked.When he said that she looked kind of confused but then slapped her head and said "I still have my cloker neckless on hang on"then Cho took off her neckless reveing fox ears and two fox tails"Now do I look familar to you guys"the turtles just gasped because Anggie, Shy,and Vi appered behind her looking pissed."WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHO I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE HOUSE SO YOU WOULD'T GET HURT DO YOU EVER OBAY ORDERS!!"Vi screamed while Cho heard a noise beside her sister yelling Cho then started to growl and both of her tails stiff and straight and she got her bow and arrows ready.Shy looked over at Cho and saw how serious she looked and got her ninja wepons ready when she strained her rabbit ears and heard foot steps every where around them and said"Anggie Vi we have company".Anggie heard it to with her wolf ears and pulled out her heavy blade.Vi grabbed her gaint bomerang and said "attack formation delta girls!!" Leo gave them a confused look"Attack formation delta"."Don't you guys have attack formations"Vi said.Leo was about to say no but they heard Cho scream and saw her in Donney arms hiding her face in his plastron "Cho what are you doing" Donney asked looking consered."I HATE SPIDERS"Cho screamed.

Everyone looked at Cho like she was crazy but when they turned around they saw a giant spider and blood on the rooftop"ummm...whos blood is that because it anit mine"Shy asked looking a little paler than normal.Donney felt something warm and wet on his arm when he looked down he saw blood "Cho your bleeding"Donney said looking extremly worried."It bit me Donney and thats why I screamed,the spiders coming to finish me off someone squish it please"Cho said worried and started to cry again. her sisters were in shock because they never seen her cry before all of a sudden Raph said "thanks for the fucking help with the spider."but Leo said "you girls follow us we're taking you back to the lair."

"Damnit why do we have to where these blindfolds"Anggie asked"We dont like people to know where we live" Raph said laughing as she tripped on a pipe."Why doesnt Cho have to where one?" Shy asked "because her face is still hidden and shes squeezing her eyes shut"When they got to the lair they rushed Cho to the lab.

told you things would heat up and we found out that Cho is scared of spiders

**Cho: shut the fuck up you damn annoucer**

Im just telling the truth and just out of couriasity do you like Donney

**Cho: Is it any of your bisness**

Ha you do like him dont you

**Cho: I said shut the fuck up you damn annoucer**

**Anggie: Cho whats up**

**Cho:The annoucer wont shut up**

hey hey ge...get away from me ahhhhhhhhhh

**Cho:While we beat the shit out of the annoucer read and review us **

help me,ow!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Cho's Transformation**

**Cho:I think we killed her**

**Anggie:Serves her right what where you talking about any way**

_**Shy: Vi want you guys home now**_

cho and anggie leave

_**Shy:This chapter is funny as hell its all about cho and Donney**_

im back sorry for the wait i've been very busy latly and ive been reading more and more books

**Cho P.O.V**

When i woke up i went straight to the kitchin when i looked at the clock i saw that it was 9:38 i smiled and started to cook my blueberry pancakes."uh oh I smell pancakes"Shy said. "I decied to make my blueberry pancakes since i haven't made them for a while"i said still smiling. When Raph looked at Anggie he started to laugh"what"."YOUR DROOLING HAHAHA" _so inmature_

After 12 hours of talking and watching tv the girls and the boys decied to portroll the city."darn it why do we have to split up in pairs of twos" Anggie said."Because I said"Vi said they were about to spilt everyone up but they heard Cho gasp"darn it why did this happen again stupid moon stupid life stupid ears Vi we have a problem"Cho said looking mad."What is...OH MY GOD Donney go with Cho please now " Vi said looking worried"ummm ok"Donney said looking confused and went with Cho.

**Donnies pov**

"Cho what was that about"I asked but after I asked she stoped at an extreamly large gap"I know you can jump that"i said looking at her."No I cant look at me I look riddcules"when i turned around and saw Cho i gasped because her ears and tails were gone and her eyes were black,her hair was brown and down to her waist and her tan skin turned pale."Im sorry I didnt tell you but at the last quarter possition of the moon I turn into a human"Cho said while looking for something in her bookbag and some how pulling out a piano."WHAT THE SHELL!?"

i yelled totally confused "do I want to know how you fit a eletric paino in your bookbag"I asked cho while she was still looking through her bookbag "acctuly i dont know my self hey its better than the ocean linner i had to carry around for a year...found it!!"she said while holding up a yoyo."a yoyo what are you going to do with that...wait an ocean liner it was a toy right??"I asked while she started to spin the yoyo over her head like a lasso"I wish,Vi got some new traning idea's that year" she said while tossing the yoyo acrrose the gap and the yoyo hooked on a pipe that appeared out of nowhere"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM"I yelled my eyes bugging out."WHY DO YOU KEEP YELLING"She screamed "ILL SEE YOU LATER BECAUSE IM LEAVING"

**Cho pov**

**wham**"OWWW"I said face flat on the ground."what happened Cho"Donnie asked."I tripped Owwwww and twisted my ankel for the 98th time" "You're kidding right Cho" "I wish im a clutz what can i say"right when i stood up and took a step i tripped again as i braced myself for the landing it never came so i opened my eyes i saw that Donnie caught me "ummm you know that you can let go of me right"** wham**"owwwwwwwwwwwwww i hit a trash can and it hurt very much" "sorry cho i just kinda let go what ever the sun is commng up lets go back to the lair.

everyone read and review


End file.
